Happy Feet 0.5 Chapter 15: Chrysta's nightmare
That night, Chrysta slept in her bed opposite to Mumble's and squeezed her pillow tightly in her sleep, muttering things to herself, waking her room-mate from his sleep. "You need to go now, Mumble" was one of several things she said to herself in her slumber. "I don't want to hurt you". Mumble was correct to presume that Chrysta was having a nightmare, one of the worst of her life. Chrysta ran up the stairs with Mumble in close pursuit. "Chrysta come back" he shouted. "Mumble stay back please, then you can be safe from me" Chrysta responded. "Please, Chrysta. Just let me help you. We can fix this together." Chrysta swiped her claws in Mumble's direction, causing him to yelp in plain, slashing him across his chest, leaving a bleeding wound just below his throat. Chrysta woke from her nightmare, screaming in agony. "Chrysta, calm down. Calm down. I'm here" Mumble said trying to comfort his friend. "Oh, Mumble, I just had a terrible nightmare. I was climbing some stairs, you were following. You were trying to be nice to me, and I attacked you, Mumble." "Don't worry, Chrysta. It was just a dream. You'd never do something like that, I'm sure of it." "But you don't know that, Mumble. Damn it, not even I know what I can do. Gloria's right. I am a monster. No one cares about me. Not even my own brother cares about me." "Look, Chrysta. You don't have to listen to them. They're not always right. Chrysta, your problem is that you just listen to everything that theysay about you. You think, that just because everyone says so means that you don't matter. But you know, you matter to somebody, Chrysta. You matter big time." "Thank you, Mumble" Chrysta said before giving him another of her surprise hugs. Just then, the sun rose through the window and their alarm clock (a small contraption created by Chrysta that was designed to sound when the sun rose) went off. "Oh, yeah, Mumble, I have something for you" Chrysta said as she reached behind her bed, pulling out a small box, and handing it to Mumble excitedly. "What's this?" he asked curiously. "They're voice changing throat capsules. My father invented them. These will help you sing better. Come on, try one" Chrysta said before Mumble swallowed one of the small mints. "What happens now?" he asked. "Well, try singin' something" Mumble then thought of his father's heartsong, the one he used to win his mother over. He swallowed deeply, and sang with a voice exactly like his father. Mumble: Weeelll, since my baby left me, I found a new place to dwell, It's down on the end of lonely street, at, Heartbreak Hotel, yeah. I'm feeling so lonely, baby. I'm feeling so lonely. I'm feeling so lonely I could die. Chrysta clapped in joy, happy that Mumble could sing at last. "These are incredible, Chrysta. Thank you." "You're welcome. You have to take one about once every 24 hours." "How can I ever repay you, Chrysta?" "Mumble, I need nothing from you now. You being my friend is worth more than all the treasures of all the world." "Really?" "Yes, of course. We have a lot in common, you and I. Nobody likes us. You're a freak, I'm a freak. This is a tough world, Mumble. We need each other." "Yeah, I know right. When I'm with you, Chrysta, I feel like I can just be myself and just speak my mind without any negative repercussions." "Mumble allow me to speak my mind with a little song" Chrysta said before breaking into this song, which went something like this; Chrysta: All my life has been a series of doors in my face, And then suddenly I bumped into you. Mumble: I was thinking the same thing! Cause like I've been searching all my life to find my own place, And maybe it's the party talking or the chocolate fondue. Chrysta: But with you. Mumble: But with you. Mumble:I found my place. Chrysta:I see your face. Mumble and Chrysta: And it's nothing like I've ever known before, Love is an open doooooor, Love is an open doooooor, Love is an open door. Chrysta:With you. Mumble:With you. Chrysta:With you. Mumble:With you. Mumble and Chrysta: Love is an open door. Next chapter: The final exam Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions